


That is Not the Breakfast of Champions

by Stariceling



Category: Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Community: 12daysofxxxmas, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-14
Updated: 2008-12-14
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hattori has something a little different in mind for breakfast. Shinichi is not pleased with his plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That is Not the Breakfast of Champions

“You want to go out for breakfast?”

Shinichi looked up long enough to acknowledge Hattori leaning on the arm of the chair he was perched on. Hattori’s hair was still a little rumpled from sleep, but his cheerful grin was firmly in place. Of course, he would have to be a morning person, Shinichi thought as he turned his eyes back to the morning paper he was reading.

“You really want me to think you only invited me to Osaka to show me restaurants.”

The day before they had gone the whole afternoon and evening with nothing coming up but recommendations of different places to visit. It was relaxing, but it wasn’t how Shinichi’s vacations normally went. The peace was starting to make him feel paranoid, enough to start reading the police log as a way of calming down.

“You don’t believe me? I’m hurt. And after I go out of my way to show you a good time,” Hattori complained, in a jovial tone that sounded far from ‘hurt’ to Shinichi.

Hattori scooped Shinichi up with one arm and lifted him clean out of his chair. Before Shinichi could do more than yelp in protest, Hattori had slid into his seat and he had been plunked down in Hattori’s lap. It was most undignified, and he’d dropped his paper.

Shinichi was used to Hattori reacting to his child’s body by picking him up and even carrying him, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. Especially if there was no reason for Hattori to scoop him up into his lap. Unfortunately, his watch was still upstairs, which meant he couldn’t dart Hattori. He had to settle for trying to glower Hattori into submission.

“Okay, you got me. I do have an ulterior motive,” Hattori laughed. He bent closer to Shinichi, lowering his voice conspiratorially. “I’m trying to fatten you up. . . so I can eat you! Gnar!”

Hattori lunged forward and bit Shinichi on the arm. He didn’t bite down hard, but Shinichi still felt teeth on his exposed skin.

“Cut that out!”

Shinichi roughly shoved Hattori’s face away. Glaring at Hattori wasn’t nearly enough. His teeth hadn’t broken skin, in fact they had hardly left a mark, but it was the principle of the thing. Friends didn’t bite friends.

“Cannibal,” Shinichi muttered angrily. He assumed it was just Hattori playing around, and he was not amused.

“That was a love bite and you know it.”

“Yeah right,” Shinichi scoffed. “A love bite doesn’t involve your _teeth_.”

“I can prove you wrong,” Hattori challenged.

Catching one of Shinichi’s hands, Hattori raised it to his mouth. He didn’t bite it so much as work his way up the length of Shinichi’s index finger with delicate nibbles. He spread Shinichi’s fingers apart, and transferred his attention to the next finger. His eyes slid halfway closed as his tongue slid over the pad of Shinichi’s middle finger.

“Quit fooling around,” Shinichi snapped. He knew his voice came out sounding thin and tense. He couldn’t help it.

If he felt a little out of breath, if he felt a little hotter than he had when he had first been set down in Hattori’s lap, it could only be anger. Of course he felt hot with anger when Hattori messed with him like this. Of course it was hot. . .

“I’m serious,” Hattori insisted, once he had Shinichi’s finger out of his mouth. “I could eat you up right now and I’d still be hungry.” The low growl he made in the back of his throat made the words take on a slightly different meaning, one Shinichi couldn’t help but catch.

“I am not your breakfast.”

Leaving was the next best thing to threats of sleep darts for making Hattori behave. Shinichi tried to squirm his way out of Hattori’s lap, only to find Hattori’s arm around him was making that difficult.

“Okay, I promise I’ll be serious.”

Without consciously meaning to, Shinichi found himself turning back towards Hattori. He was always too quick to forgive when Hattori started behaving again.

“I’ll show you a serious ‘love bite’,” Hattori murmured. “One with no teeth.”

Cupping Shinichi’s chin with one hand, Hattori inched closer, backing Shinichi against one of the arms of the chair.

Shinichi bent back away from Hattori, reaching behind himself. He could reach over to the next chair. He could reach just far enough to scrabble at the throw pillow on it with the tips of his fingers. . . .

“Eat this!”

Before Hattori could plant his little ‘love bite’ anywhere on Shinichi’s face, Shinichi planted the pillow squarely in Hattori’s face. He shoved his way out of Hattori’s arms in the same motion, scrambling out of his chair and to the floor.

Shinichi stalked out of the room, leaving Hattori spluttering with surprise behind him. He kept telling himself Hattori was just playing with him, but that kind of game was just taking things too far.


End file.
